Change of Course
by Go Outside
Summary: What if Scroop had found Jim in the perp barrel that day? Now Silver has a choice to make, save Jim or his chance for treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, I am simply borrowing them for the time being and I'll put them back when I'm done.**

This is the first treasure planet fic I've posted. I hope you enjoy it and if you wouldn't mind leaving a review when you're done that would be awesome. Thanks.

**Chapter 1**

Silver was no fool. He could sense the growing agitation of his crew and had no illusions as to the length of their collective patience. It they were not calmed, and quickly at that, they would undoubtedly give themselves away, jeopardizing the whole mutiny. They had managed to comport themselves with some amount of self-control for the past few months, which was a miracle in itself, but it was clear they were now nearing the breaking point under Captain Amelia's stern command. Were it not for his close watch and tight rein over them the good Captain Amelia would have been dead a hundred times over by this point, a fact which Silver reminded himself of every time she ordered him about as though he were some mindless oaf. Silver could tell when a crew was near mutiny, it became a second sense after decades of sailing with various pirate crews, though he had never been on the wrong side of one yet and he intended to keep it that way.

As he strode across the deck that morning he could feel the eyes of his crew boring into his broad back, he looked up and caught the questioning and derisive glare of Scroop. Silver halted his step and held the arachnid's gaze before nodding almost imperceptively in the direction of the galley stairs; he then turned his back as the majority of the crew scampered below deck without a care as to who may be watching their suspicious behaviour. He looked out over the etherium as if the curiously green morning sky held the answers he was searching for. After a moment he let out a sigh of frustration then squared his shoulders and headed below deck to deal with the impatient lot that awaited him there.

As Silver stepped into the galley he was assailed with the expected questions and complaints. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes at the stupidity of his crew, they seemed unable to comprehend the big picture, the one Silver had spent years of his life chasing. He would not let this bumbling pack of miscreants ruin his chances when he was now so close to obtaining the treasure he had nearly lost his life for.

"Look," said Birdbrain Mary as she hopped along side of Silver "what we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting."

"There's only three of them left." The massive Mr. Hands reasoned in his thundering baritone.

"We are wanting to move!" cried Meltdown, his fat body quivering.

Silver had heard enough, he turned and faced the crew raising his cybernetic hand which was clenched in a fist. "We don't move till we got the treasure in hand." He ordered.

Scroop stepped from the shadows, leaning in over Silver as if to override his authority. "I say we kill 'em all now." He hissed.

Silver's chest tightened in anger at the audacity of the bug. He grasped the surprised Scroop by the neck, squeezing as he did. "I say what's to say!" He growled angrily, barely keeping his rage in check. "Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow," Jim's devastated face flashed before his eyes "and so help me you'll be joining him!" As he spoke he flung Scroop across the room and watched in satisfaction as he crashed into a barrel, almost knocking it over.

"Strong talk," Scroop said as he pushed himself to his legs. "but I know otherwise."

Silver watched cautiously as the arachnid slowly reached into the perp barrel. "You got somethin' ta say Scroop?"

The arachnid continued to grope around the barrel. His arm stopped suddenly, his buggy yellow eyes widening as a smirk spread across his face. "It's that boy."

Silver's brow furrowed in confusion at Scroop's words but his heart nearly stopped as he watched Scroop pull a struggling Jim from the barrel.

"Me thinks you have a soft spot for him." Scroop smiled evilly at Silver as he held Jim out in front of him. The crew around them, watching with rapt interest, voiced their agreement. Scroop held Jim by the collar, a claw poised to strike at this neck. For his part Jim made no sound, knowing anything he did at this point would most likely seal his fate.

Silver's gaze shifted from Scroop's glowing eyes to Jim's terrified ones then to the deadly claw that hovered by the boy's neck. Silver had no misconceptions as to the bug's killer instinct having seen him dispatch of many poor souls over the time they'd sailed together. All his plans for getting the treasure up to this point seemed to ignore Jim, a fact that Silver had been hiding from himself, not wanting to acknowledge the possibility that the boy may be in danger. Now that the possibility had become a reality Silver had no choice but to face up to it while trying to remain in a position of power over his crew.

Scroop saw Silver hesitating and used it to his advantage. "Maybe we should finish what we started Cabin boy." Scroop hissed at the boy, referring to their first meeting and holding Jim up a little higher as if on display for the crew.

"Don't press yer luck Scroop." Silver warned, he could feel the crew moving in toward him but didn't dare move fearing Scroop would not show any reluctance toward slitting the boy's throat.

"What was that you said …'You've got the makings of greatness in you'." He mimicked, laughing with delight at the look of sheer hatred the flashed across Silver's face, one that was mirrored on Jim's.

As Scroop laughed Silver spotted his chance as the arachnid moved the boy slightly to the side, giving him a clear shot. In a flash Silver flicked his wrist and exchanged his hand for his pistol, he leveled it and fired at Scroop before anyone in the room could blink.

In the next moment the room erupted into chaos. Scroop howled in pain as the laser caught him in the shoulder forcing him to release Jim, who dropped to his feet before quickly rolling away. Several members of the crew threw themselves at Silver who was caught off guard and knocked to the ground. Silver fought back as he yelled for Jim to run for it while dodging punches from his assailants. As he lay there on the galley floor, for the first time during their voyage, he was thankful that Amelia had locked up all the weapons, believing he still had a fighting chance. Silver managed to throw the pirates off him and momentarily gained his footing before a bench was smashed over his back and head. Silver fell to the floor in a daze but rolled out of the way of the next blow as the barrel that was intended for him shattered on the floor. Silver aimed his pistol at Hands, his blurred vision making the task difficult but it still had the desired effect,the giant alien froze as did the others around him. Out of the corner of his eye Silver saw Jim's escape being blocked by Mary, he pushed himself to his feet and, keeping the gun trained on the more dangerous members of the crew, made his way over to the boy.

"Let us by." He ordered. Coming up beside his cabin boy he laid a comforting hand on Jim's shoulder. Jim angrily shrugged it off and Silver felt a stab of anger towards him, the boy obviously didn't understand that Silver had just effectively signed his own death warrant by crossing his crew. Unfortunately for Silver that one moment of distraction was all that Scroop needed as the arachnid crawled up behind Silver and slashed at his cybernetic leg, slicing through the heavy rubber housing at his knee joint and releasing a rush of pressurized air causing Silver excruciating pain as his leg gave out beneath him and he collapsed once again to the galley floor.

"Silver!" Jim cried out in shock at the man's yell of pain. Realizing that he and Silver were in immediate danger he grabbed Silver's arm and fired the pistol at Scroop, hitting him squarely in the chest, sending the pirate flying backwards to land in a motionless heap.

"C'mon," Jim slung the cyborg's arm over his shoulders and, offering what little help he could, the two headed for the deck.

"What's going on here?" Asked Amelia as she and Doppler, along with the rest of the crew, gathered at the head of the stairs. Clearly the noise of the fight had not been lost upon the Captain she carried a pistol in her belt, as did the good Doctor.

"They're pirates. They tried to kill me but Silver- " Jim cringed as Amelia shot a laser bullet past his ear.

"Hurry then, Master Hawkins." She said calmly as she fended off the pirate's that were trying to grab Jim and Silver from behind.

Silver, having sufficiently composed himself, was firing warning shots at the pirates that stood on deck. "We should be gettin' somewhere safe Cap'n." He suggested as the pirates ducked for cover under his fire, though he was still leaning on Jim for support.

"Capital idea, Mr. Silver." She replied. "Would you gentlemen care to join me in my stateroom?"

"Well, under normal circumstances I'd 'ave ta decline, not wantin' ta compromise yer honour Cap'n. But considerin' the present options I believe I'll be takin' ye up on the offer." Silver joked.

Jim looked at Silver with concern for the cook's voice was edged by pain. "Are you-" He started to ask but Silver cut him off.

"T'ain't nothin' Jimbo, just help me get to the Cap'n's stateroom and we'll all be a shade better off, eh." He flashed a crooked smile at the boy as the hobbled along but the pained look in his eye betrayed him.

The Captain and Delbert gave Jim and Silver cover fire until the two were safely within the stateroom before the latter quickly followed suit. Amelia shut and barred the door against the oncoming hoard prior to turning a questioning eye on the cook and cabin boy.

"Would either of you care to tell me just what exactly is going on?"

Jim and Silver exchanged a glance before both starting at the same time.

"Well ya see-"

"I was just-"

The two were quickly silenced by the sound of splintering wood followed by a loud roar of voices.

"What in the galaxy was that?" Doppler asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"That, Doc, would be the ammunition room door breaking." Silver stated nonchalantly.

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, nor will I ever, own any of these rockin' characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

Silver knew what atrocities his crew were capable of and had no intentions of simply waiting around for them to storm the stateroom with their newly acquired weapons. From the look on Amelia's face he could tell that she felt the same way.

"We best be makin' a quick exit Cap'n." He said, leaning back against the large desk for support.

"Any suggestions, Mr. Silver?" She asked while unlocking a cupboard in the corner then, pulling a key from the recesses of her coat, she proceeded to open the small chest that was housed within revealing the map that Jim had received from Billy Bones so many weeks ago.

Silver had been about to speak but the words caught in his throat upon seeing the golden orb. He sat there, mouth agape as he stared at the one object that proved his life-long obsession had not been based on fallacies. He remained thus until Jim nudged him out of his reverie.

"Head for the longboats." Jim suggested.

"Yes, well, um, just how do you intend for us to get past those blood thirsty mongrels in order to get there?" Delbert asked in a panic, his arms waving about in a fit of anxiety.

Silver dropped his gaze to the floor as he tried to come up with an answer. There was no possible way the four of them could make it to the ships hold without being slaughtered; they were simply out numbered… unless.

"The bay is almost directly beneath your cabin." He stated, looking up at Amelia with a grin.

The Captain's eyes narrowed and then went wide in realization. "Stand back." She ordered going to the centre of the room, pulling her gun from the waist of her pants and aiming at the floor, she began burning a hole through to the lower deck.

Silver watched anxiously at the painstakingly slow progress the woman was making while listening to the attempts of the pirates to bring down the stateroom door. He pushed himself to his feet and limped over to the Captain.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Cap'n, but I believe I may be of some assistance in this matter." He said. He pulled up his pant leg revealing that the upper part of his leg comprised of a canon. He quickly attached it to his arm and with one shot created a hole large enough for even him to pass through with ease. Stepping back he held out his arm in a gentlemanly manner, bowing slightly.

"Ladies first."

Once Amelia had regained her composure she cleared her throat and straightened her jacket before leaping through the still smoking hole in her once pristine cabin floor.

"You're next Doc." Jim motioned to the hole, the sparking circuits flashed dangerously in contrast with the darkness below, and the doctor looked more than a little wary. He opened his mouth to protest when a sharp order from the Captain wafted up to them.

"Get your quivering hide down here this instant Doctor or I shall be forced to leave you to those Neanderthals on deck!"

Doppler sputtered in shocked outrage. "Who does she think-"

The all too familiar phrase was cut off as both Jim and Silver simultaneously shoved him down the hole and quickly followed suit, only moments before the door to the cabin splintered into shards and a wave of pirates rushed into the now vacant room.

A litany of curses filled the air as the hole in the floorboards was discovered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver grunted in pain as his leg buckled beneath him as he landed hard on the lower deck beside Jim and a disheveled looking doctor.

"Are you okay?" Jim asked, leaning over and helping him to his feet. Silver let Jim take a lot of the weight off his injured leg but shook off the question, preferring to make a hasty retreat over the boy's unwanted sympathy. Silver had had enough of that over the years.

"Come along quickly." Amelia called.

Doppler was looking up anxiously while making his way toward the Captain as the sounds of an angry tirade drifted down to them.

Silver looked up and saw that the woman and the doctor were already at the door to the longboat bay.

"Let's get on then Jimbo, we wouldn't want ta be left behind now, would we?" He lead them forward at the fastest pace he could manage, trying to ignore the shooting pain that threatened to drive him to his knees. Jim seemed to agree and followed along with no arguments. Silver thanked the Lord that all his lectures about picking fights more wisely seemed to be sinking in at last.

Within moments they were safely locked in the longboat bay, the door welded shut behind them and the bay doors easing open at what seemed like a painfully slow pace. Jim and Amelia darted about the boat, untying the ropes that secured it in place. In his haste, and unbeknownst to the others, Jim did not feel the map slip from his pocket and landed silently in a coil of rope by his feet as he bent down to loosen the last rope.

The Captain leaped into the boat and prepared to turn on the engine just as a loud banging echoed through out the room as someone pounded on the large steel door to the bay. This was followed closely by the eerie red glow which soon filled the darkened bay as one of the pirates began to heat the metal in an attempted to get to them.

"Companies come calling a little early gentlemen, I trust you are all prepared to depart post haste?" Amelia asked as she slung a rifle over her shoulder.

"Quite." Doppler said as he dropped unceremoniously into the craft.

Jim pulled the boat to the edge of the gang plank so Silver could get in. The cook, however, was watching over his shoulder and as the line of melted metal grew closer and closer to complete its path around the door.

"Silver!" Jim yelled, and the man's head snapped around. He slid into the boat and Jim dove in, simultaneously releasing the last rope, allowing the boat to plummet down through the now open bay doors.

The wind rushed past them deafeningly as they fell, Silver could seefamiliar faces appearing in the bay, followed by the angry red light of laser fire. He pushed Jim behind him and used his body to shield the boy in case any of the crew pulled off a lucky shot.

"Any luck wit' the engine, Cap'n ?" Silver yelled over the wind, one arm around Jim and the other holding onto his hat.

"Blast it all! Start you accursed pile of rubbish!" The woman yelled as she pounded her fist against the engine casing. She was rewarded with a sore hand and an engine that roared to life stopping the boat's harrowing plunge toward the planet below.

"Um, I do offer my congratulations on starting the engine but I believe you may want to turn your attention toward THAT!" The doctor shouted in terror, pointing a quivering hand toward the ship.

Silver and Amelia looked in horror as the ship's cannon was leveled at the small boat, both knowing full well the little boat didn't stand a chance against weaponry meant to inflict damage on full sized galleons.

"Hold on tight, people!" The Captain yelled, as she tried valiantly to avoid being caught in the line of fire. A loud explosion announced the inevitable, Silver pulled Jim tight against his chest as the laser ball collided with the stern and the resulting explosion nearly capsized the boat. Amelia cried out in pain, clutching the tiller and barely managing to keep the boat upright.

Silver looked from the flaming stern to the rapidly approaching ground and sent up a silent prayer. The boat crashed through the foliage, the ground was mere meters away now. "It's gonna be alright Jimbo."

And with that the boat's erratic downward spiral ended as it collided heavily with the ground. Treasure Planet.

A.N. Sorry for the long wait. Here are my excuses; school, work, ruptured organ and I'm getting married next friday. Hope you enjoy this and I will try to stay on top of this better. I apologize to those of you I told that I would updatethis a loooong time ago. Forgiveness please. Oh and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairly simple, I do not own these characters, so sad.**

**Chapter 3**

"Silver?"

Silver's half-conscious mind heard his name being called but tried to ignore it. His eye lids felt impossibly heavy and his body was crying out for a reprieve from its pains, he wanted nothing more than to slip back into the gentle black warmth of sleeps embrace.

"Silver." The voice called out again, this time sounding slightly more urgent.

Silver moaned and tried to roll over but felt a weight on his chest which was preventing him from doing so. As his dazed mind struggled to find a reason for his current predicament he heard the voice again and realized that it belonged to Jim. Suddenly the memories came flooding back to him: the mutiny…the crash…Treasure planet…Jimbo?!

Silver's eyes snapped open but were greeted by complete darkness and he blinked rapidly trying to clear the dust and debris from his eyes. Even in the profound darkness he could tell that they were in an enclosed space for the air was stale and warm. His cybernetic eye finally whirred to life, bathing the space in a warm golden glow and he realized that they were lying beneath the overturned long boat. The boat's impact had caused it to dig into the ground, effectively blocking out any fresh air and light.

"Silver?"

The cyborg turned his head and saw that the weight on his chest was in fact Jim; the boy was pinned between himself and the boat seat. "Y'all right there, Jimbo?" Silver inquired in a raspy voice.

"Yeah. You?"

Silver took a moment to take stock of the various aches and pains that plagued his body and, finding none of them life-threatening, replied. "Never better."

Jim smiled at the cook. "Liar."

Silver started to laugh but found himself caught in a fit of coughing as his lungs tried to expel the dust he had inadvertently breathed in following the crash.

"It'll pass in a minute." Jim comforted, as he was on the cyborg's chest he was able to feel every painful rise and fall as the coughs racked his friend's lungs.

They soon past and Silver was thankful but it left him tired and out of breath. He lay still for a moment and collected his thoughts. He began to wonder how long they had been unconscious and eventually voiced this question to Jim.

"When I woke up I could hear that the dust was still settling but that was a while ago now." Jim answered.

Silver couldn't help but marvel at how calm the young man appeared considering their current situation. Silver was about to ask how the Captain and the Doctor were when a foot struck him in the face, accompanied by a cry from the Doctor. He had obviously panicked upon awaking to find himself trapped beneath the overturned boat.

"Calm down, Doc." Silver said while trying to dodge the Canid's flailing limbs. "I'll have us outta 'ere in a jiffy." Silver braced his back against the ground and pushed up against the seat which was pining Jim and himself to the ground. With a great deal of effort he managed to lift the boat up. "Easy now, Jimbo. Slide down." His voiced was strained as he held the longboat at an arm's length while the boy slipped down beside him. Once Jim was safe Silver dropped the boat back down and let out a rush of air. He then took a deep breath and dug his fingers into the earth and under the side of the boat. "Watch yerselves." He warned and with a massive heave managed to flip the boat off of its former passengers and sent it crashing to the ground, causing a cascade of dust to rain down upon them for the second time that day.

Once the dust had settled Silver slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped the sweat and dust from his face. He let his eyes adjust to the light before taking in their surroundings. Silver stared up at the sky, he had remembered the planet giving off a green light as they approached yet the sky was blue now that they were in its atmosphere. Large objects, which Silver could only describe as 'trees', seemed to cover most of the planet but off to their right there was a field and beyond that he could see that one of the 'trees' was smoking which he had to attribute to their rather quick descent. Silver took a moment to stretch his rather sore muscles and rubbed the back of his neck tenderly; he found a bump on the back of his head and assumed that it had been the first part of his person to come in contact with Treasure Planet. He smiled as he thought to himself 'And here I was always thinkin' it would be me foot.'

As he turned his thoughts back towards the present he looked over and saw the Captain with her head cradled in the good Doctor's lap. It looked as though she was just coming to. The Doctor brushed an errant strand of hair from her face and spoke to her in hushed tones.

"Is she alright?" Jim asked leaning over the Captain.

The Doctor gently prodded her side eliciting a moan from the woman. "I believe she is suffering from some broken ribs…most likely caused by the blast," he paused as he checked her pupils "She also appears to have a concussion."

Suddenly the Captain's hand shot out and swatted the Doctor's away. "Oh Tish Tosh!" She said pushing herself up right. "Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain."

The three men exchanged bemused glances at the Captains sudden return to character.

"Hey!" Jim said suddenly. "Has anyone seen Morph?"

Silver shook his head. He couldn't remember seeing his little friend since he stole some food from the galley while he was making breakfast that morning, which now seemed like ages ago. He hadn't thought anything of it because Morph now spent most of his time with Jim, not to mention the chaos they'd been through since then. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Jim paused a moment before responding. "In the galley."

Silver stiffened as he remembered what the boy had overheard. If Jim so choose he could tell the Captain what he had overheard and Silver would be on his way to the gallows, though that was far better than what would be in store for him if his former crew got their hands on him.

"Forget that blob and get down." The Captain ordered, silently directing their attention to the long boat currently making its way toward the smoking 'tree' that Silver notice earlier.

"We're sittin' manta birds 'ere." Silver whispered.

The Captain nodded in agreement. "We need to find a more defensible position."

She looked over at Jim and Silver. "How is your leg fairing, Mr. Silver?"

Silver hadn't actually tried to stand since the crash and was not relishing the prospect of trying any time soon. "Right as rain, Cap'n." He mocked, throwing her words back at her. The comment earned him a glare from the woman and a laugh from Jim. The gears in his arms whined as he transformed it into a crutch. "I'm always prepared, Cap'n."

"Good, you two go and scout ahead. The Doctor and I will cover the rear." She handed Jim a pistol before nearly collapsing in pain. The doctor helped her lower herself to the ground.

Silver stifled a groan as he hauled himself to his feet and hobbled off after Jim, but not before hearing the Doctor say "Let's have a look at that." He was thankful that he and Jim had been ordered off; releasing them from what was sure to be a desperately awkward situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver saw that Jim was waiting for him up ahead, just out of earshot of the others, and knew that he wanted to talk about what had happened in the galley. He saw Jim watching his approach with an indecipherable look on his face and, when the boy realized that he had caught his gaze, he quickly looked away.

"Listen lad," Silver said when he finally caught up with the boy. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah." Jim replied. "I'm sorry."

Silver's jaw nearly dropped, that had not been what he was expecting to hear. "What?"

"I'm sorry." Jim repeated seeming to have suddenly developed an intense interest in his boots. "It's my fault that you're hurt and I'm sorry."

After a moment Silver laughed and Jim's head snapped up, hurt and anger mingling in his eyes. Silver placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Jimbo, none of this is your fault. The fault lies with me, lad, an' me alone. It's my fault that we're trapped here on this rock wit' a pack o' blood thirsty pirates on our trail."

Jim threw himself against Silver and hugged him tightly. "Was anything you said real?" He spoke into the man's stomach but Silver could tell the boy was near tears.

Silver took Jim's chin in his hand and turned the boy's face up to look him in the eye. "Everythin' I ever told ya is true, 'cept the parts about me not being a pirate, but ya 'ave ta believe me. You are destined for great things, Jimbo." Tears slid down Silver's face. "I promise ya."

Silver watched as Jim fought to hold back the tears but his shoulders were shaking against the force of the emotions he was trying to hold inside. He buried his face against Silver's chest and the tears were soon soaking through Silver's shirt. "S'alright lad."

After a minute Silver stepped back, remembering the direness of their situation. "We best be finding a good spot to make camp. Can't be but a few hours till sunset now." He wiped the remaining tears from his face and smiled as he saw Jim do the same. They walked among the odd trees in silence for some time, each lost in their own thoughts, minds not really on the task at hand.

"Silver." Jim said, playing with the pistol in his hands. "I think Morph might still be on the ship." Jim said this as though he were ashamed of the fact.

"He'll be fine Jimbo. He an' I 'ave been in worse scraps than this before." Silver said.

"Really?"

"Well, nearly." He smiled back at Jim. "He can take care of himself."

Jim smiled and looked a little relived; he put the gun in his belt and stuffed his hands in his pockets when a look of utter dread crossed his face.

"Wot's wrong, lad?"

"The map, I can't find the map!" Jim said in panic, hands rapidly searching every pocket in case he had missed it, but it soon became obvious he hadn't. "It's gone!"

Silver tried to stay calm but he knew that the map had been their only bargaining chip and without it their chances didn't look good. He could only hope that his former crew didn't have their hands on it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only two crew members had remained aboard the Legacy while the rest headed down in search of their former Captain and the map. One left to defend the boat, the other had not had a choice. The two stood looking out the bay doors at the descending longboat carrying their fellow shipmates.

"How are you feeling?" Meltdown asked the tall figure beside him.

"How do you think?" The other hissed back.

"You sure are lucky. If it weren't for your exoskeleton that shot would have killed you."

"If you don't shut up you'll know first hand how it felt!" He violently shoved the fat pirate, knocking him to the ground.

Meltdown landed on a coil of rope, which should have made for a soft landing, but a hard metal object in the middle caused him to cry out. He pulled it out from under him and was about to toss it away when a claw shot out and clamped onto his wrist. "Ahhh!"

"Give me that you fool!" The claw released Meltdown's chubby wrist and seized the golden orb in a flash. Scroop help the sphere up to his face and smiled at his own reflection and the greed that so clearly shone in his eyes. He tried vainly to open the map, hampered by his injured arm and lack of fingers.

Meltdown saw the trouble Scroop was having and tried to offer some help. "The cabin boy knows how to open it. Silver said he was the one Bones gave it to at the inn."

"Of course! The cabin boy…we find him we find the treasure." Scroop gazed down at the planet below them, eyes scanning the terrain in desperate hopes of locating their fleeing prey. "And then I can kill him and, more importantly, I can kill Silver!" His eyes flashed menacingly in the dark of the bay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Scroop a small figure hovered above him in the beams of the ceiling, listening in rapt horror as Scroop describe just what he had planned for his master and his friend. The little blob twittered in fear as he flew past Scroop and Meltdown and out the bay doors towards the planet below in hopes of finding Silver and Jim before the pirates.

**To be Continued…**

Sorry for the extremely long wait but the term is done and I hope to have more regular updates for those who are interested. Please review and let me know what you think, I really appreciate it and THANK YOU so much for taking the time to read this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters… unless someone at Disney gives them to me for Christmas, which I admit is highly unlikely. I said I would have this up before Christmas so here I am at 2:30 in the morning posting it just for you!**

**Chapter 4: **

Silver was getting tired and being with a young man with seemingly endless amounts of energy was only serving to make him feel more so, not to mention old. He kept hoping that Jim would want to stop and take a break but the boy kept trudging on through the undergrowth and showed no signs of slowing any time soon. Silver now trailed about fifteen feet behind, his crutch was continually becoming caught up in vines or slipping on a patch of the mossy substance that covered the ground. Silver cursed to himself as he stumbled and nearly fell as he went to move forward but his crutch, which was caught up in yet another tangle of vines, did not.

"You alright, Silver?" Jim seemed to finally realize that the cyborg was having difficulty.

"Be with ya in a moment." Silver replied as he struggled to pull his crutch free without losing his balance. He had nearly gotten loose when something came flying at him out of the brush at an alarming speed.

"Pirate!" He heard it scream just before it slammed into him and drove him to the ground. Silver tried to throw his attacker off but found himself being struck repeatedly with what he was sure was metal. His cybernetic arm was jammed with pieces of vine and he was unable to change it to his pistol or anything else that would have been remotely more useful than his crutch. Silver raised his arm in an attempt to grab at his assailants hands and managed to trap one on its downward thrust, stopping it an instant before it made contact with his face. Silver grunted as he threw the assailant off and clambered to his feet, readying himself for the next assault. As he fought to catch his breath he was shocked to see it was a robot that lay on the ground a few feet away.

"Don't move!" Jim yelled as he pointed his pistol at the being.

The robot made no move of acquiescence and appeared to be steeling himself for another attack on Silver who was desperately ripping the remains of the vines from his arm in hopes of being better able to defend himself.

"Don't move!" Jim repeated, tightening his white-knuckle grip on the pistol.

The robot flashed a defiant glance at the boy before running at Silver again. Jim squeezed the trigger and fired but the shot went wide and the robot continued to barrel down on Silver. Seeing this Silver tried once again to draw his pistol and was finally rewarded with the sound of grinding gears as the pistol appeared mere seconds before the robot crashed into him for a second time.

Jim watched in panic as the robot collided with Silver, knowing that he couldn't risk a shot in case he hit the cyborg, but just as the two hit the ground a shot rang out and the robot was blasted off Silver and flew to land in a smoking heap a few meters away.

Jim raced to Silver's side. "Are you hurt?" Jim asked, as he helped Silver off his back.

Silver shook his head; aside from a small cut on his left cheek he was fine. His gaze traveled from Jim's concerned face to where the robot lay sparking on the ground, still muttering in a murderous rage about pirates. Silver and Jim made their way cautiously over to the robot, in its chest was a gaping hole which was sparking sporadically.

"Pirates…kill…abandon…" The robot's voice was broken with static as it continued it's tirade against pirates when one name in particular caught Jim and Silver's attention.

"Flint…"

Jim and Silver looked at each other in disbelief.

"What did you say about Flint?" Silver asked anxiously, hoping they still had a chance at finding the treasure regardless of the missing map.

The robot sparked dangerously and the two had to shield their eyes. "You...pirate."

Jim knelt down in front of the robot blocking its view of Silver. "What do you know about Flint?"

The robot stared at Jim for a long moment before speaking again. "Flint…captain…abandon…hundred years…"

"Do you know where his treasure is?" Jim asked hopeful that the robot could give them some clue as to where the treasure lay.

Jim and Silver watched as the robot lifted a quivering arm and pointed behind them. Jim jumped to his feet and ran to where the robot had pointed, pushing aside a wall of strange tubular plants to reveal the clearing beyond them, in the middle of which stood a lone structure.

"We should get the others." Jim said excitedly as he ran back to Silver. "The treasure could be in there."

Another burst of sparks drew their attention back to the robot who was still ranting but at an increasing rate of speed which corresponded frighteningly to the amount of sparks that flew from its chest. "Centroid-centriod-centriod!" A final blaze of sparks accompanied by a loud blast announced the end of the robot. It lay silent and smoking its arm at its side still pointing in the direction of the odd structure.

Silver and Jim stared at the robot for a brief moment before Jim spoke.

"What was that?"

Silver rubbed a hand across his weary eyes and answered "Looks like an old navigation bot. Must have sailed with Flint and his lot before coming here."

"We should go get the Captain and Doc. If this thing is right that is where the treasure is I want to get there before the pirates do." Jim said giving Silver a hand and helping him to his feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two hastily made their way back to where they had left the rest of their party, fueled by the hope that they had found the location of Flint's trove and the knowledge that a pack of blood thirsty pirates may also discover its position at any moment.

"Hey Doc!" Jim said as they neared the site of the longboat crash "We think we know where the treasure is!" Jim ran ahead leaving Silver behind again in his excitement.

As Jim ran off ahead a familiar sound caught Silver's attention and he slowed to a halt.

"Morph?" He called. A split second later the little blob came buzzing into view, twittering excitedly and flying in circles around Silver's head. "How in the galaxy did ya get here?" The little morph continued to fly around clearly agitated. "Wot? Wot is it?"

The little morph quickly transformed and the figure he portrayed nearly made Silver's heart stop. A miniature form of Scroop holding the missing treasure map floated in front of his eyes.

"Are ya sure Morphie?" Silver asked praying the little creature was mistaken.

The little fellow twittered in the affirmative and Silver redoubled his pace toward the longboat. "Jimbo!" He called as the boat came into view. "Scroop's got tha-" the last words died in his throat as he took in the scene that lay in front of him.

The Captain and Doctor lay tied up next to the longboat and his stared down the barrels of the pistols that his former crew had trained on him. His arms were seized by the gigantic Mr. Hands and he was thrust towards the dark figure that stood off in the shadows opposite him. Silver scanned the area searching for a sign of Jim when the figure in the shadows stepped forward dragging a struggling Jim behind him.

"Looks like you've lost this time, Silver." Scroop hissed as he held up the map in one claw and Jim in the other, grinning in pleasure at the cyborg defeat.

Silver watched in disbelief as his hopes faded away. Jim hung from the arachnid's claw, eyes begging for help and, unable to contain himself, Silver lunged forward to the boy's aid when a vicious blow to the back of the head sent him reeling. As he collapsed the ground the last thing he was aware of was the sound of Scroop's echoing laughter before he slipped into the black void of unconsciousness.

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to know what you think. Good, bad, somewhere in between? Please review and let me know. Thanks and Merry Christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo ... it's been a while since I have updated and I apologize for those who have been waiting. I hope you can still find something to enjoy here after all this time. I plan to have another one up soon while I am in a TP kinda zone at the moment. Thanks to those who PM'd and offered to help and prompted me to get working on this again.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jim looked down at the unconscious cyborg at his feet and tried with renewed vigour to break the ropes that were holding his wrists behind his back. All he was rewarded with for his efforts was further chaffing as the course rope bit into his skin.

"It's no use Jim." Doppler sighed, his voice the very embodiment of despondency. "They've beaten us."

Jim turned to face the doctor, the sharp retort on his tongue died the moment he saw the look of guilt and pain on the Canid's face. The Doctor's eyes were glued to the sleeping form of the Captain. She had fallen asleep as her battered body gave in to its need for the healing power of sleep. Jim could only hope she would awaken soon and far more lucid than she had been previously.

The sun had long ago set and the pirates had made camp along side the longboat crash site. They had built a large fire and now sat in a circle around it celebrating their perceived victory rather prematurely, or so Jim thought. The pirates had tied him and Silver up, leaving them next to the Captain and the Doctor, before turning their backs to them. They apparently no longer considered them any threat.

Jim looked back down at the pirate's former Captain. The Ursid's hands were tied in the same fashion as Jim's with the exception of the piece of metal they had twisted round his cybernetic arm in order to keep him from accessing anything other than his 'hand'.

Silver's back was to Jim. The cyborg had lain exactly where Hand's had dropped him well over an hour earlier but Jim couldn't be one hundred percent certain about how much time had passed. The only time keeper he had was the passage of the stars overhead. Jim was becoming increasingly worried about his friend and the dried blood on the back of the cyborg's head and shirt was doing nothing to alleviate his fears.

As if reading his thoughts Doppler spoke up quietly. "I am sure he will be fine, Jim. Anyone that could survive whatever it was that left Silver a cyborg can certainly survive a simple knock to the head." The doctor's voice housed less of the despair it had only minutes prior.

Jim nodded in silent agreement. Deep down he knew Silver would be alright but he couldn't help but feel they would be much better off were the Ursid conscious at that moment.

Almost immediately after Jim and his compatriots were trussed up, Scroop had announced that they would be going after their prize come first light. When asked what he planned to do with Silver the arachnid stated that he wanted Silver to see the treasure he had spent the better part of his life chasing before he killed him.

'I want him to see what he can never have and die knowing I bested him.' Scroop had expounded in a self-righteous manner that made Jim's skin crawl. He knew the only reason he was still alive was the fact that he was the only one able to work the map; a fact he used to secure the Captain and Doctor's safety as well. At least that was the case for the time being.

An especially loud burst of laughter drew Jim back to the present. He watched the shadowy backs of the pirates as they continued to carouse and laugh at his expense. Jim felt his spirits begin to sink when second more quiet noise caught his attention and buoyed his waning confidence.

The first thing Silver registered was the sound of a groan. It was not an altogether unusual sound on a pirate ship but what caught his attention was the fact that the noise was issuing forth from his own throat. Silver was vaguely aware of the fact that he was in the process of regaining consciousness for some reason or another. Having had a great deal more experience in the area than he would have liked Silver knew enough to enjoy the brief period of semi-consciousness before the pain came flooding back. The cyborg decided to use the time to try and recall what had left him in this state. He remembered the abrupt landing on the planet, the psychotic robot, Morph coming to tell him something. As he tried to jump start his sluggish memory he began to regain some of the feeling in his limbs. It was a tingling, slightly detached sensation, but enough to know he was lying on his side with his arms being restrained in some manner or another. Silver, knowing it was only a matter of time before the pain most likely arrived, redoubled his efforts to figure out what had happened.

'Morphy was tryin' ta tell me sumphin but what the blazes was it?' Silver struggled to lay hold of the memory that seemed to lie just out of reach. Slowly a hazy image began to slide into focus. 'Scroop has da map …' He had recalled one piece of the puzzle but something nagging at the back of his mind told him there was more to it than that. As the cyborg began to pay more attention to that nagging impression it in turn quickly became a burning discomfort that soon transformed into a throbbing ache. Silver gritted his teeth against the pain and resisted the urge to groan again.

"You awake?"

Silver recognized the voice instantly. Searing pain had a way of snapping him back to reality right quick. "Can't you ever jus' let an old cyborg sleep, lad ?" Silver asked in a gruff whisper. He could feel the soft ground covering against his cheek as he spoke.

"You've had enough rest for us both." Jim retorted. "You've been out for at least a couple hours."

Though the boy tried to keep his voice light Silver easily picked up on the worried undertone. Silver sighed and forced his eyes open. As expected everything was a blur of light and darkness at first but he was soon able to focus his cybernetic eye. He could make out the backs of his former crew as the sat around a fire a good ten feet away.

"Silver?"

"Yeah, Jimbo?" Silver could tell the boy was behind him but didn't quite feel like risking a spike in his headache by moving just yet.

"You alright?"

Once again Silver could plainly hear the concern in the boy's voice.

"O' course. How 'bout you? Any the worse fer wear?" Silver made sure his voice held no trace of weakness or pain despite being presently dazed and tied up. Silver knew it was important to always maintain an appearance of power and control when dealing with a pirate crew. The fact that Scroop had caught him comforting Jim back on the Legacy, and the fallout from that, only served to reinforce that belief.

"Yeah." The boy answered. "I think the Captain is the only one we really need to be concerned about."

At the mention of the Captain the Doctor weighed in. "I believe she will be feeling somewhat better when she awakens. Her ribs are badly bruised but nothing is broken."

"Good. I don't wanna haf ta carry 'er when we leave dis sorry lot behind." Silver informed the Canid.

"You got a plan Silver?" Jim asked in excitement, scooting a little closer to wear the cyborg lay.

Instead of answering Jim's question Silver asked the boy one of his own in return. "Where's Morphy?"

Jim looked at the Ursid in confusion. "I dunno. I haven't seen him since we were captured but what does that have to do wi-"

Jim was cut off by the sound of Silver whistling softly. "Morphy. Come ta yer dad now."

Silver waited patiently; hushing Jim when the boy questioned his actions. He was soon rewarded when a little pink blur slowly edged out from under the overturned long boat and nuzzled the cyborg's cheek all the while twittering in concern.

"I'm fine Morphy, I'm fine." He told the little shape shifter. "Listen carefully now Morph. I need ya ta do what we practiced. Cut da ropes on Jim's wrists. Do ya understand me?"

The little pink blob chirped in understanding and transformed himself into a blade and flew in a harrowing fashion towards the cabin boy where he carefully sliced through the ropes that Jim has struggled to free himself from only moments earlier.

Over his shoulder Silver saw the tension release from Jim's shoulders as the rope slackened and dropped limply to the ground. The boy gently massaged the abused skin on his wrists before grabbing Morph, in his knife form, and moving to cut the rope from Silver's wrists.

"Hold on Jimbo." Silver warned as he caught sight of Hands looking over at them briefly before turning back to the revel. "Free tha Doc an' the Cap'n. I'll keep an eye on these curs. Carefully now."

Silver kept a sharp on his former crew, especially Onus and Scroop. As he watched the pirates he realized they had brought down several kegs of ale and rum from the ship and judging by Onus' behaviour he was seeing at least double by this point. Thankfully Onus was not alone in his inebriated state.

'This'll make our job all the more easier.' Silver thought to himself as he watched Mary fall backwards from her perch and lie in a stupor. 'Scroop must be feeling awful sure of 'imself ta allow dem ta celebrate in dis manner.'

Silver was drawn back from his thoughts when he felt Jim begin slicing through the ropes that were binding his wrists together.

"The Doc's trying to wake the Captain." Jim whispered as he broke through the ropes around the cyborg's wrists and Morph swirled back to his natural form thoroughly exhausted.

Silver kept his hands behind his back but flexed his wrists and shoulders in an attempt to ease some of the tension that had built up there. "Sit back Jimbo an' keep still. I have a feelin' our opportunity may be presentin' itself sooner than later."

* * *

Some action is coming up in the next chapter. Please review and let me know if anyone is still interested in this after all these years. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, Treasure Island, or any of the characters therein.

Thanks to everyone that took the time to review, this chapter's for you :)

* * *

Silver had a white knuckle grip on the piece of metal the crew had twisted around his cybernetic arm and was trying to pry it loose but to no avail. He sighed in defeat; it would have to wait until he could see what he was doing. He still lay on his side with his arms behind his back and feigned unconsciousness whenever one of the pirates glanced in their direction.

The festivities around the fire, as well as the fire itself, were beginning to die down. A number of the crew had drunk themselves into various states of unconsciousness; ranging from bleary eyes to light comas. Silver watched as a mug slipped out of flaccid fingers and fell softly onto the moss covered ground and knew the time to move was quickly approaching.

Silver focused his cybernetic eye on Scroop. The arachnid felt so assured of victory that he hadn't even bothered to check on his prisoners or set a night watch. Silver hadn't sailed with the majority of this crew before the Legacy voyage with the exception of Turnbuckle and Scroop. Turnbuckle was had been his loyal First Mate and Scroop was simply a good pirate. 'Too good.' Silver reminded himself.

Silver knew how the Captain felt about the crew, and though he'd stood up for them when she'd berated them during the voyage, her opinion actually mirrored his own. He wasn't surprised to see them out of control the moment Amelia and Silver were no longer keeping them in line. One by one the pirates drifted off to sleep, or something like it, and soon the sounds of snores and drunken murmuring filled the night air.

"Are they all asleep?" Doctor Doppler asked Jim in a hushed tone.

"Looks like it. Silver?"

Silver felt the boy nudge him with his foot. "Is the Capt'n awake?"

"She -" Doppler started to answer but was cut off.

"I can bloody well speak for myself." The Feline's voice was loud enough to make the three males cringe in fear of being caught. For a moment no one moved but there was no sign that the Captain's outburst had disturbed the sleeping pirates.

"Let's go." Silver said carefully pushing himself to his feet and ignoring the wave of dizziness that momentarily stole his vision.

Jim and the Doctor helped Amelia to her feet. She winched as her ribs protested the movement but quickly shrugged off any assistance and the three slipped off into the cover of the strange flora that resembled trees and bushes.

Silver called Morph over to him as he massaged some feeling back into the numb shoulder of his organic arm. "I got one more job fer ya, Morph." Silver said. The shape shifter looked hesitant, big eyes turned in a pleading look at the cyborg. Silver smiled and tickled Morph under his chin. "It's an easy one. All ya have ta do is bring me da map."

Morph performed his version of a shrug and Silver nearly laughed. "Good lad. Now look 'ere." Silver directed the shape shifter's attention towards a bag that lay next to a slumbering Scroop. The arachnid had one arm draped across it. The bag had fallen open during the carousing and the map lay more on the ground than in the bag itself. "Can ya do that for me?"

Morph twittered in an excited fashion, eager to please Silver, and flew off to retrieve Jim's map. Morph carefully weaved his way through the mess of limbs that made up the sleeping hoard and had nearly reached Scroop when a coal frrom the fire popped. The sound was alarmingly loud in the near quiet of the clearing and though several pirates grunted none awoke. Morph let out a sigh of relief and glided in closer to Scroop. He was careful to keep a sharp watch on the closed eyes and claws of the arachnid, watching for any sign of alertness, as he cautiously eased the map out of the canvas shoulder bag.

Silver watched anxiously as his little pet reclaimed the golden map from Scroop's possession before hovering back over to him and dropping it into his outstretched hand.

"Good job Morphy. Now let's make tracks."

Silver limped out of the clearing, hoping the hiss of his injured leg wouldn't betray them. He looked round for any sign of where Jim and the others had got off to when a hand grasped his arm and nearly gave him a heart attack.

"What took you so long?" Jim asked, a smirk on his face as he pulled the older man in the direction he had left the Captain and Doctor.

"I had ta get somethin' ye dropped, Jimbo."

"Wha- The map?" Jim exclaimed as he spotted the sphere Silver was tossing lightly in his hand and stopped in his steps. "How'd you get it back?" He snatched the globe from Silver's grasp and stared at it before looked up questioningly.

"I didn't. Morphy did." Silver said, redirecting the praise to the appropriate target.

Morph chirped proudly and flew circles around Jim's head before coming to rest on the boy's shoulder.

"Good job buddy." Jim congratulated the little protoplasm.

"We best get movin', Jimbo. Where're tha Cap'n an' Doc?" Silver pushed the boy in the direction he'd been dragging him a moment earlier. He was eager to put as much distance as he could between him and his former crew.

"They're just over here. I thought we could head for that building the crazy robot pointed at earlier." Jim reasoned.

"Great idea, lad. I'd plumb forgotten about that." Silver was impressed by the way Jim had kept a clear and level head throughout their predicament. 'Tha boy's a natural leader.' He thought. 'Now I just gotta make sure he makes it outta all a dis alive so he can prove it to himself.'

Jim pushed aside a mess of vines and revealed the Doctor and Captain. Amelia was sitting on a log while Doppler busied himself tying a strip of cloth, torn from the inside of her coat, snuggly around her torso.

"There you are Mr. Silver. This is no time to dawdle, man." The Captain informed him; somehow still managing to maintain an air of authority while looking completely dishevelled and carrying her arm in a sling.

"Beggin' yer pardon Cap'n but I figured we may be needin' dis." The cyborg jabbed a thumb in the direction of the map held up in Jim's hand and enjoyed the fleeting moment of shock that passed over the feline's usually stoic face.

Amelia cleared her throat. "Well then, Mr. Hawkins. Where is this building you told us about?" She tried to stand on her own but was unsuccessful until the Doctor intervened.

"This way, Mam." Jim nodded to the right and without waiting for permission stalked off in advance.

Silver let Amelia and Doppler go ahead feeling the need to put himself between the three honest members of the Legacy's crew and the mutineers. He tore roughly at the metal band that crudely encircled his right forearm. He was able to undo one of the twists before winching as the coarse metal cut his hand.

"Blast it all." He muttered to himself before retuning to the task at hand.

"How long do you think we have until they realize we're gone?" Doppler asked. The Canid physician walked next to the Captain ready to catch her lest she falter. For her part the feline was determined to ignore all offers of help.

"Rarrghhhhhh!" In answer to the Doctor's question the darkness was abruptly pierced by an enraged cry as Scroop had awakened to find both the map and the prisoners missing.

"Not long enough." Silver sighed. With a final grunt he managed to rip the restricting metal from his arm and tossed it off into the brush.

"At least one of us will be armed."

Silver looked up from inspecting his arm to see the Captain give him a nod of approval. Of the four of them Amelia and he were the experienced fighters. He had seen her on the ship and knew even injured the pirates would find her a force to be reckoned with.

The four could now hear the sounds of Scroop attempting to organize the drunken pirates into search parties with limited success. Mercifully it soon became clear that they were not yet headed in their direction but it would only be a matter of time.

Silver quickened his pace and limped past Amelia and Doppler in order to speak to Jim. "How much further do you think it is, Jimbo?"

The boy shrugged. "I think it's only a little further off until the clearing."

It was difficult navigating through the large fungus-like trees and shrubs that covered the planet with only the three small moons that orbited in the distance providing any light. Just then Jim tripped on something laying on the ground.

"Omph!" the boy exclaimed as he fell to the ground causing Amelia and Doppler to stumble to a halt behind him.

"You alright, lad?" Silver asked as he knelt down next to the fallen cabin boy and helped him into a seated position.

"Yeah. What did I trip over anyway?" Jim replied feeling around and trying to determine the cause of his abrupt descent.

Silver looked down by where the boy was feeling about and with his cybernetic eye was able to see a pile of scrap metal. "It's dat robot from earlier. Looks like 'e managed ta knock us both ta the ground taday." He said with a wry smile.

Jim snorted in amusement. "We're headed in the right direction then. That building should be in the clearing right ahead."

Jim and Silver pushed themselves to their feet and while Jim quickly ran off in the direction of the clearing Silver couldn't help but wind up to give a well deserved kick to the robots remains.

"What are you doing Silver?" Doppler asked.

The moment Silver's foot connected with the shell of the ancient navigation bot it seemed to jar something back into place and the bot's eyes flickered back to life.

"Good Lord!" Amelia exclaimed. "What is that relic?"

"We figure it's an ol' nav bot, Cap'n. Dis one's definitely got it's wires crossed tho'." Silver responded, his fingers tracing the cut on his face left by their last encounter.

The Captain leaned in over to take a closer look. "It looks old enough to be from Flint's time."

"Aye. It said as much earlier." Silver said, looking back over his shoulder. "We oughta be-"

"Did you question it as to the whereabouts of Flint's trove?" Amelia asked in a demanding tone, levelling Silver with a withering stare.

"We tried tah-" He was cut off again; this time by a wave of the woman's hand.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Amelia inquired, rapping a fist on the robot's forehead.

"Captain, are you certain you should-"

"Oh hush, Doctor." Amelia said.

Doppler shared a frustrated look with Silver as he joined the Ursid in the ranks of the innumerable silenced males left in the Captain's wake.

"P- p-p-p-p," The robot struggled against a glitch. "pirate?"

Amelia shook her head. "I am recently retired from the Interstellar Navy. Quite the opposite of a pirate you'll find. Do you know anything about the location of Flint's treasure, metal man?"

"What's going on?" Jim asked Silver, peering down at the glowing eyes of the scrapped navigation bot. He had backtracked to find out what was keeping the rest of his company.

"Tr-tr-treasure… in the centroid-centroid-centroid of the mechanism."

The four exchanged a confused look.

"Ya can't listen tah him, Cap'n. S'all nonsense. It's missin' a piece of it's circuitry fer Flint's sake!" Silver said drawing the group's attention to the empty space at the back of the robot's head. The cyborg was nearly exasperated. He wanted to get moving before Scroop tracked them down.

Ignoring Silver, Amelia continued to question the robot. She was aware that the light was beginning to fade from its eyes. "Where is this centroid?"

"H-h-h-h-uge do-do-doors. Opening an-an-and closing, open-n-n-n-ning and closing." The words trailed off, growing weaker and weaker as the robot powered down for the last time.

"Well dat was a waste a time. Perhaps ya'd like tah give it a proper burial now or are ya forgettin' the pirates that tryin' ta track us down?" Silver demanded of the Captain.

Amelia stepped in close to Silver, glaring daggers at the cyborg. "Are you questioning my authority Mr. Silver?"

The cyborg gave a derisive snort. "Ya don't hold no authority over me, lass. I'm a Captain in me own right an' I'll wager I have been fer a mite longer dan you."

Jim stepped in when he saw the hair on the back of the Captain's neck begin to rise. "Look, we can figure out who's in charge of who later. Right now we need to get to shelter." He grabbed Silver's arm and attempted to drag the man after him, ignoring Doppler's muttered grammatical correction of 'whom'.

Silver released a heavy sigh and after a moment allowed himself to be lead off by Jim.

* * *

Please read and review, it may keep me from going on another three or four year hiatus ;) Seriously though I would love to hear what you think about this last chapter. Sorry to all the B.E.N. fans out there. I brought him back for a final goodbye. That and he had some key info I thought the other characters may find useful.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any of these awesome characters.**

Hope you enjoy this next chapter and as always thank you to those that take the time to leave a review

* * *

The four quickly made there way across the wide open field to the strange and tall structure that stood in the middle. It was when they were about halfway between the cover and the building that Silver began to question the wisdom in their decision. While they would be sheltered they would also be effectively trapped within it were the pirates to discover their whereabouts.

He wanted to tell Jim to stop and find somewhere else to go but he knew this was their best and only option. Silver glanced over at the Captain and could tell from her alert posture and darting eyes that she was also feeling uneasy about their choice.

Silver's leg was aching by the time they reached the steep rock formation that was the base of the odd metal structure but there was nothing he could do about it until he was able to repair the damage. Though his prostheses were made of metal, rubber, and wire they were connected to his nerve endings allowing him to control them as if they were his own flesh.

Jim and Doppler helped the Captain ascend the slippery moss covered mounds that led up to the metal tower. He looked back and noticed Silver struggling somewhat but knew better than to offer his help. The stubborn cyborg would undoubtedly make it up under his own power but it was clear his leg was troubling him.

"It appears as though we have reached an impasse."

Jim directed his attention forwards again at the Doctor's words and saw that that was indeed the case. Between them and the entrance above was at least fifteen feet. The space was accessible by thick vines that hung out of the round entrance way but there was no way the Captain would be able to climb them in her current condition.

"Why are we stopped?" Silver asked as he caught up with the group, slightly out of breath.

Jim nodded towards the vines and Silver immediately understood.

"I suppose I could carry her." Doppler suggested.

"You will do no such thing, Doctor." Amelia retorted in a flash. "I am quite capable of-"

"I think the point is yer not quite capable at the moment Cap'n."

Jim could tell the cyborg took pleasure in interrupting the Captain for a change but said nothing as he knew in this instance Silver was right.

"An no offence Doc but I think you'll barely manage ta get yerself up there let alone the Cap'n."

"Now see here-" The Doctor huffed.

"We don't have time for this!" Jim cried in frustration. "I'm going up first to make sure no one is in there then, Doc you'll climb up on your own and Silver will carry the Captain."

The three adults stood in shocked silence and stared at the boy as he began to climb the curtain of vines. A third of the way up Jim looked back down when he realized no one was following.

"Now!" Jim exclaimed.

Doppler was jolted into action and he leapt up several feet only to slide back down and fall on his behind.

"Fer Flint's sake." Silver moaned. He grasped the Doctor by the armpits and lifted him overhead. "Grab da vines man!" He cried when the Doctor just hung there like a limp noddle.

Doppler grabbed a vine in both hands and Silver released his grip but the Canid made no upward progress.

"Use your legs, Doctor." Amelia instructed.

Jim was beginning to think Silver would have to carry Doppler up as well when the

Doctor finally seemed to figure out the proper climbing technique. Jim hauled himself over the lip of the entrance into the dark building. A sliver of moonlight seemed to filter in from somewhere above and at first glance it appeared as though the room was fairly empty.

Below Silver had turned to face the Captain and was rubbing his neck, an action he unconsciously preformed when uncomfortable or stressed. "How do ya want to do dis then?"

Amelia looked as though she had just smelled something rather unpleasant. "I suppose over the shoulder is the most viable option."

Silver had to agree. "Let's get dis over with." And with no further preamble he slung the Feline over his left shoulder and climbed the vines as quickly as possible.

Doppler had just cleared the lip of the entrance when Silver reached the top. "A hand?" He called.

Jim and the Doctor lifted the Captain into the room before Silver managed to drag himself over the top and drop down onto the floor. He breathed a sigh of relief now that they were finally all out of the open.

"I do not appreciate being flung over your shoulder like a sack of tubers, Mr. Silver." Amelia fumed, rubbing her sore ribs. "In the future I would expect more consideration."

"I swear I'll never do it again." Silver replied, not bothering to move from where he lay on the floor with his eyes shut, content to let the matter rest.

Amelia did not feel the same way however. "And what was all that bunkum about your being a Captain back there?" She looked from Silver to Jim and back again.

Silver was tired, possibly concussed, and assuredly frustrated. At long last he was on Treasure Planet but all he could think about was getting Jim off of it alive. 'Definitely concussed.' He told himself. Why else would he no longer care about the treasure? He needed to rest and think but the blasted woman would not stop nattering. With a growl he forced his eyes open and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Is dis really somethin' ya want ta be discussin' right now?" He asked a dark edge to his voice.

Jim had been hoping that with the direness of their situation Amelia would have forgotten about Silver's earlier comments but he should have known better. He needed to shift the pair's focus; they could not afford to have infighting in their little group if they wanted to hold out a hope for survival. Having never spent that much time alone with adults before the voyage Jim was surprised at how often they spent behaving like children.

"Will you two please just stop! We have far more important things to be concerned about right now!" Jim cried.

Amelia and Silver looked at him and then back to one another.

"Are you or are you not one of them?" Amelia demanded of the cyborg.

Before Silver could answer Jim interrupted. "Would it really make a difference one way or another? He saved us all back on the ship."

"I cannot in good conscience work alongside a pirate. He may re-join that scurvy band of miscreants the moment it suits his purpose and leave us all to Davy Jones." Amelia snapped.

In the blink of an eye Silver was on his feet and towering over Amelia who met his iron stare with one of her own.

"If I was gonna leave da boy ta that bloodthirsty lot don't ya think I would 'ave done it back on the ship an' saved myself da pains I've suffered since?" Silver fumed. "No _Captain_, I won't be leavin' tha boy now on pain a death."

The room was silent as the weight of Silver's words sunk in. Everyone looked slightly taken aback by the force of the cyborg's commitment to his cabin boy; including the cyborg himself.

Jim stood slack jawed in shock. He had never felt as though anyone had ever placed that amount of value on his life and was overwhelmed by emotion. Unsure of how to react his body seemed to just take over and he found himself pushing the Captain aside and wrapping his arms around the stout middle of the Ursid.

Silver hugged the boy back, ignoring the look of astonishment on the Captain's face at the scene being played out before her, and trying to come to terms with the strange feeling welling up in his chest. 'That's it.' He told himself. 'Ye've gone completely soft.'

Silver noticed the Doctor talking to the Captain. The Canid had dragged her to the side and was conversing with her in low tones. After a moment the Captain cleared her throat in an attempt to gain their attention. Silver patted Jim on the back and the boy stepped back to a more appropriate distance.

"Mr. Silver, it seems both the Doctor and Mr. Hawkins here are convinced of your sincerity and, valuing their opinion, I shall place my trust in you as well." The woman stated, looking as though she had just been forced to swallow a very bitter pill.

Silver looked over at the Doctor and had to fight to keep the smile from his face when he caught a glimpse of the smug look upon the Canid's. A sharp claw jabbing his chest promptly returned his attention to the Feline in front of him.

"But be forewarned. If I so much as perceive one false move or motive on your part I'll cut you down before you have the chance to blink." Amelia stated in a deathly serious tone that left no room for doubt.

Silver felt like pointing out that of their small band he was the only one armed but a hasty elbow in the ribs from Jim helped him curtail the remark and simply nod in acquiescence instead.

"Alright then, I suggest we take reconnaissance of the building; ensuring we know of all the entrances and exits as well as any perceivable dangers. Dr. Doppler will have the first watch, followed by Mr. Hawkins, then myself, and then you, Silver. And seeing as how the only weapons we presently possess are attached to your being those on watch will awaken you at first sign of trouble. Is that to everyone's satisfaction?"

The men nodded in agreement even though they all knew they really had no choice in the matter. The Captain was correct in her assessment of the situation. They needed to be certain of the security of their hideout if they were ever to get the sleep they were all in desperate need of.

Silver and Jim walked back into the dark back section of the large room they were currently taking refuge in while Doppler and the Captain took the front. Silver was using his cybernetic eye to scan the area. There were containers of oil and other liquids, spare parts, and tools strewn all around as well as what appeared to be a chess board.

'At least we won't be bored while they're starvin' us out.' Silver told himself.

Jim suddenly spotted something and crossed in front of Silver to pick up whatever had caught his eye.

"What is this?" The boy asked holding up a large piece of fabric before him.

Silver smirked as he recognized the article. "I believe they're someone's particulars."

"What?" Jim asked, holding the pink polka dotted cloth closer to his face for closer inspection.

"They're someone's undergarments, lad." Silver laughed.

"Awww gross!" Jim cried and dropped them in disgust. "You knew and you let me hold them that close to my face?"

Silver couldn't help but continue laughing until he saw Jim grab a wrench off the table and slip it beneath the offensive item.

"Let's see how you like it, eh?" Jim said as he lobbed undies at Silver.

Silver back stepped and swatted the cloth away with ease but fell back as his legs bumped into the large half sphere like object that stuck out of the floor behind him. He managed to catch himself on the edge but the thing moved under his weight, sliding slightly into the floor as the sphere revolved. His cybernetic eye picked up on signs of heat, yellow in an otherwise green field, which had become exposed on the far side when the orb had rotated.

"Silver?"

He ignored Jim momentarily and pushed down on the sphere again until an opening on the other side was completely exposed. When he leaned over and looked down into the opening he saw a maze of pathways and machinery that carried on for miles making up the interior of what they had previously assumed to be a planet.

"What is that?" Jim asked for the second time in as many minutes, this time with greater significance.

Silver was at a loss for an answer so he said the only thing he was sure of at that point. "Tha back door."

* * *

More to come. Please let me know what you think, it motivates me to keep writing :) Thanks and have a wicked awesome weekend. I am off to the internetless Laurentians to enjoy the great outdoors but I hope to come back to some reviews and story update alerts from the other TP writers :) Peace!


End file.
